Charred Loyce Knight
|souls = 2,400 |souls-plus = }} Charred Loyce Knights are enemies in . Location The Old Chaos - Charred Loyce Knights enter from portals on the sides of the arena. Lore The Knights of Loyce were devoted guardians of Eleum Loyce.Loyce Helm description. After the Ivory King discovered the raging flames of Chaos beneath his lands, he ordered the construction of the Garrison Ward to confine it. The Eleum Knights were posted throughout the garrison to lead the advance on the swollen flame on the king's orders.Garrison Ward Key description. A group of knights, led by Sir Fabian, delved valiantly into the depths of Chaos to exterminate the terrible creatures that dwelled there, but they failed.Ivory Straight Sword description.Loyce Shield description. The knights were corrupted by the Chaos and lost their sense of self. Charred black by flames, they burned in eternal agony, alongside their once-proud king.Charred Loyce Helm description. Strategy Charred Loyce Knights can carry one of four weapons: sword, halberd, hammer and pyromancy flame. The weapon-wielding Charred Loyce Knights will usually try to close the distance to attack with their weapons, while the pyromancy wielders will keep their distance and cast spells, sometimes using close-range spells if the player gets too close to them. The weapon-wielders will usually chain their attacks in combos of 2 or 3 hits when possible, and if the player is too far they will close the distance and attempt running attacks. Individually these Charred Loyce Knights are not very strong; however, the danger lies in having to dispatch three (or more) of them at once, as they may corner and mob the player with chained combos. Pyromancy-wielding Charred Loyce Knights have four spells at their disposal: Fireball, Fire Snake, Combustion and Fire Whip. They will usually use the first two spells at range, which can be dodged via rolling or continuous movement (for Fire Snake, make sure to watch which direction it is going and roll the other way), and the last two when the player is close to them; occasionally they may even attempt a melee punch at the player with their fist, dealing small damage. All of the pyromancer knight's spells have a fairly long wind-up, allowing them to be easily predicted and dodged. A two-handed basic attack using a weapon with a 35 Poise-breaking rating is guaranteed to stagger a Charred Loyce Knight, so long as they have not been buffed due to the presence of a summon (if fighting the Burnt Ivory King); long weapons such as spears and halberds can help in keeping them from getting too close. If a knight is interrupted during their running attack, they may backstep if they are hit less than three times in succession, though they may chain this into a running counter-attack or even a jumping attack. The Charred Loyce Knights will occasionally use their shields to block attacks, especially the pyromancer knight. However, they have relatively little stability and a few attacks will usually result in a guard break. While the knights cannot be backstabbed, they can be frontal-riposted during the guard break, which allows them to be quickly and easily dispatched. The greatest danger that Charred Loyce Knights pose is that failure to dispatch one wave may give the next one enough time to spawn, forcing the player to deal with up to six knights simultaneously. Therefore, speed is key, as waves will spawn roughly once every two minutes. When dealing with the knights, try to focus on one at a time and kill them as quickly as possible; killing one early on makes the remaining two much easier to deal with. Use of elemental damage, particularly infused or buffed weapons, can help to inflict more damage on Charred Loyce Knights. They are weak to all damage types except Fire, and are particularly susceptible to Lightning damage. Drops | Charred Loyce Greatsword | Charred Loyce Greatsword.png | | Charred Loyce Shield | Charred Loyce Shield.png | | Charred Loyce Helm | Charred Loyce Helm.png | | Charred Loyce Armor | Charred loyce armor.png | | Charred Loyce Gauntlets | Charred Loyce Gauntlets.png | | Charred Loyce Leggings | Charred Loyce Leggings.png | }} Notes *Immune to Alluring Skulls. References pl:Osmaleni rycerze z Loyce Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK